1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sheet and a method of manufacturing the optical sheet. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sheet having enhanced optical characteristics and a method of manufacturing the optical sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of an LCD device includes two substrates facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The LCD panel controls the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer to display an image.
LCD devices have characteristics such as thinness, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption compared to those of other display devices, and thus the LCD devices have been used in many industrial fields and have been widely used for portable computers, communication devices, television sets, etc. However, since the LCD panel of an LCD device is a non-light-emitting device that is not capable of emitting light on its own, a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel is required in the LCD device.
The backlight assembly includes a light source and an optical sheet enhancing optical characteristics of light generated by the light source. The optical sheet includes a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet, a light guide plate, etc.
When the optical sheet includes various optical sheets, optical characteristics of a backlight assembly may be enhanced. However, when the number of the optical sheets is increased, assembly properties may be decreased and manufacturing costs may be increased.
In addition, defects due to scratches may be generated in an area where the optical sheets contact each other.
In addition, the viewing angle of an LCD device may be limited due to the thickness of the liquid crystal layer.